


Interrupted Schedule

by thasmins



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, but she's also annoying af, najia is the best mum in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmins/pseuds/thasmins
Summary: The schedule falters. Najia becomes more aware, and it disturbs her normal routine. And if she’s interrupted, everyone else will too.





	Interrupted Schedule

As many families do, there’s a usual schedule of the upcoming day already mapped out for them. It’s unintentional, but also intentional as well. They’re expected to know what’s coming before they even think about about it. This plan is implanted inside their minds, and it plays out exactly as planned everyday.

So Najia Khan wakes up and doesn’t have to see Hakim’s drooling mess on her pillow. That’s expected. 

One by one, she lets her feet find the wooden flooring and slips them in her fuzzy slippers. That’s expected. 

Like a puppet, she straightens up and unsteadily ambles towards the bedroom door. There’s a wool robe she pulls down, and her arms move in a sloth-like manner slipping it on. That’s expected.

She minces off the bedroom, into the short, narrow hallway, still muddled and half-awake. That’s expected.

But there’s something wrong, and she couldn’t pinpoint exactly  _ what _ .

The schedule falters. Najia becomes more aware, and it disturbs her normal routine. And if she’s interrupted, everyone else will too.

It’s what shocks her awake. She blinks several times and heads for the bathroom. There, with the a flicker of the lights on, she washes her face thoroughly in warm water as she replays the entire morning so far — how could it be different from the rest? There’s something that’s itching her mind, but what is this exactly? Why now?

So, she does what she’ll think would help kickstart her thinking: continue the day as if normal. As if nothing is out of place, and the schedule isn’t broken. 

She gets out of the bathroom, and —

Wait a minute.

Yaz’s bedroom door. It’s unlocked. And it’s not even close all the way through. And the kitchen — oh, she couldn’t even hear the kettle going. There’s no Chopin playing on the speakers as well.

Najia is almost too nervous to check in on her. Yasmin Khan is a literal angel who couldn’t fall out of schedule if she tried. The girl has a built in clock inside of her — she always knew when wake up, when to leave for school or work, when to come home, exactly on time. So yes, it’s a bit alarming to see someone who is always in order — her daughter, in which many of friends grew to be envy with as their children weren’t the same — finally fall out of place.

(At the same time, she’s super  _ fucking  _ relieved. Yaz matured at a very early age, and to talk role reversals, sometimes it has to be Yaz to remind Najia that she’ll get through her problems. And Yaz has many problems, she’s open about most of it, yes, but she doesn’t deal with it.)

She wonders what could have been the reason for this sudden shift in Yaz’s life. It makes Najia feel ridiculous. Just one sudden change and — boom! She’s nervous, incredibly so, and as a mother, it is her responsibility to —

Oh.

So that’s what happened.

It’s like a stilt from a romantic comedy: tucked into a thick blanket, Yaz’s arms wrapped themselves around the Doctor’s body, their head resting on Yaz’s chest as they both sleep peacefully. They’re both wearing a variant of Yaz’s star jumper; she wears the orange while the Doctor fits in the blue one. They’ve also got two lipstick stains on their cheek, and Najia knows that no one could pull off orange like Yaz can. The two are unbreakable in this moment. There’s no way either of them would wake up any time soon.

Najia shuts the bedroom door lightly, a wicked smile plastered on her face. See, the rest of the Khan family have this thing where they speculate Yaz’s social life because she won’t admit it, but she’s lonely outside her family, and her social awkwardness doesn’t help out at all. Sonya’s given up dragging Yaz to parties, and Hakim couldn’t do anything, really. So Najia bet, when the Doctor barges into Yaz’s life unexpectedly, that they would end up dating within a month’s notice.

She rushes towards the kitchen, trying not to laugh ridiculously, so as to find two pans in the lower cabinet, and her mischievous smile only grows wider.

Unsympathetic to the rest of family, she starts repeatedly banging the two pans together.

“YAZ AND THE DOCTOR ARE DATING! I CALLED IT! THEY’RE GAY AND IN LOVE!!!!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> IN THIS HOUSE WE STAN NAJIA KHAN


End file.
